Adopting
by SPUFFY FOR3V3R
Summary: Buffy and Spike find two little boys when looking for Dawn in the episode wrecked and end up adopting them. Buffy finds out that she really is in love with Spike. I suck at summaries, so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy and Spike walked down alley after alley looking for any signs of Dawn and Willow. As they walk down an alley they see two figures, as they get closer they can see the two figures are two little boys. Both boys were short and skinny, with green eyes and short blonde hair. The only differences were the hair styles and the clothes they wore, which were very similar, they were both wearing dark blue jeans, a red t-shirt, and leather jacket, but the one without a faux-hawk had a unbuttoned black button up shirt on over the red t-shirt.

"Hi, my name's Buffy and this is Spike. What's your name?"

"Hi, Buffy. My name's Eric and this is my twin brother Ethan." answers the one with a faux-hawk.

"How old are you?" asks Buffy

"nine." answers Eric

"Well, Eric can you, or Ethan tell me what you two are doing in an alley, alone, at night?" asks Spike

"Yes, Our mommy died last month and our daddy died two years ago." answers Ethan.

"Well, sorry to hear that, but shouldn't you two be in an orphanage?" asks Buffy

"We were, but this mean old man who wants someone to do his work for him is suppose to adopt us tomorrow." answers Ethan.

"Well how about Spike and I adopt you. Would you like that?"

"Yes, yes, and yes." both boys chorus together.

"Are monsters real, or was I hallucinating? asks Eric, but before Buffy, or Spike can answer Ethan says, "If he was hallucinating so was I cause i saw it to. It changed faces and without thinking i put a piece of wood through his heart, and he exploded into dust."

"Well i was gonna say yes, Spike's supposedly a monster, but he acts like a man. He can't and wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Can we see?" asks Eric

Spike looks at Buffy questioningly and at her nod, changes his face into his vampire mien and Ethan watch as Spike's face forms ridges, his eyes turn yellow, and fangs come out of his regular teeth.

"That's so cool. Why won't he hurt anyone?" asks Ethan.

"'Cause he's in love with me and if he hurts anyone it will hurt me not only 'cause I'd have to kill him, but cause it'd break my trust in him. If i want to be truthful I'm in love with him too."Spike shoots her a disbelieving look and so she says, "Spike, I know your love's B and if i lied, you'd walk out into the sunlight, but trust me I tried not loving you. I told myself I was only going back and using you. I guess in the beginning I was using you, but I do. I love you."

"I love you, too, slayer."

"What's a slayer?" asks Eric

"One girl in all the world with the strength to fight evil. In other words I'm suppose to kill his kind and other demons. I had to kill my ex who is a vampire, but he came back. My other ex was working for this underground place called the initiative, who were capturing and experimenting on vampires and demons. His boss tried to kill me."

"She tried to kill you!" Spike, who Buffy had never told, was devastated they tried to kill his slayer.

"Yeah, sent me on a "mission" and trapped me with some very lethal demons."

"But you kicked their butts right?" asks Ethan

"Yep."

All of a sudden they all heard a really loud scream. . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

"Dawn!" exclaimed Buffy  
"Who's Dawn?" asks Ethan  
"Buffy's 'lil sis." answers Spike  
"You got the boys?" asks Buffy  
"Yeah, go get Dawn." answers Spike and with that Buffy took off running,  
"Spike, can we run after her with you right behind us?" asks Eric  
"You can try, but me and Buffy run faster than the average human."  
"OK." Eric said before he took off running with speed no normal human should've.  
"What about you Ethan?"  
"I can run, too?"  
"Yeah, if you want."  
"Thank you." with that he took off running just as fast as his brother. Spike then ran after them, shocked by what he saw.  
Spike looked at Buffy silently asking if she saw this too.  
"Yeah, Spike. That's our luck though, which is actually kinda good, cause now we don't have to try to protect them from who we really are."  
"True, pet, but that demon they just killed, huge, red, devilish, and not in the same way as my devilishly hansom features."  
"True, but hey they're stronger than human"  
"And faster."  
"See, easier to take care of."  
" What are you saying, Pet?"  
"I'm saying they won't have the whole I'm a teen i can know about this kinda stuff streak going on. Well except maybe the stuff they shouldn't know at that age that has nothing to do with supernatural stuff."  
"You mean like Demon girl's favorite hobby that she talks about everywhere and makes the whelp really embarrassed?"  
"Yes like that."  
"You, guys will still take us in right?" asks Ethan looking a bit scared of the answer  
"Of, course, boys." Buffy answers.  
Both boys gave similar sighs of relive that Buffy and Spike would still take them in, even after they killed a huge demon with just the two of them.  
"Buffy? Can we call you mom?" asks Eric  
"If it makes you happy." answers Buffy  
"What about you Spike can we call you dad? asks Eric  
"Yeah, of course."  
"Is that Dawn over there." asks Eric pointing to where a girl sit slumped in pain against a pole.  
"Dawn!" Buffy suddenly realized Dawn was actually hurt.  
That's when they realized Dawn's arm was broke and the four of them started walking towards the hospital when Buffy suddenly stopped and told the rest of them to "Just get Dawn to the emergency room" "Can I stay with you, mom?" asks Eric "Yeah, you gonna go with Spike, Ethan?"  
"Yeah, mom, I'm gonna go with Dad and Aunt Dawn." answers Ethan  
"What did you do this time Willow?" asks Buffy  
"Buffy do you, really think we should be talking about this in front of little innocent boy, younger than Dawn even."  
"Mom, asked you a question. It's not polite to answer with another question."  
Buffy smiled at that her adopted son sticking up for her like that, "Thank you, Eric."  
"You're welcome Mom."Eric said felling very satisfied.  
"Buffy, didn't he have a twin brother?"  
"Yeah, Ethan went with Spike and Dawn, cause he wanted to be close to his dad."  
"Oh, you're in love with another vampire."  
"No, I'm in love with my vampire and there is nothing you can do about it. Now, answer my question. What did you do this time?"  
"I didn't do anything."  
"Then how did Dawn end up with a broken arm, you with black eyes, and a big red demon that I've never seen before standing in front of her?"  
"I went to get my magic re-juiced and Dawn just happened to be with me. Then i accidentally wrecked and apparently I brought that demon forth when i re-juiced my magic."  
"When we get home you are getting rid of everything that has to do with magic."  
"Fine."  
"We are going to go to the ER to meet up with Spike, Dawn, and Ethan, see you later."  
"Come on Eric."  
"OK, Mom."


	3. Chapter 3

'So, how's Dawn?'

'They won't let me in.'

'Why not?'

'Cause I'm not family.'

'Oh. They said only family?'

'Yeah.'

'Do you mind watching the boys?'

'No.'

'Thank you.'

'Your welcome, Luv.'

'Dawnie?'

'Yeah, Buffy?'

'How are you doing?'

'Fine. It hurts. A lot.'

'I bet. I think I know something that will cheer you up a little bit.'

'What would that be?'

'I'm with Spike and We adopted two boys. Twins.'

'Really!'

'Yeah. Ethan, the one that walked here with you and Spike, and Eric, the one that stayed with me to talk to Willow.'

'How old are they?'

'Nine.'

Just then the doctor walked in and said, 'Well, Dawn, You can go home now. You have to wear the cast for 2 months. It's just a small fracture otherwise, you would have to wear it a lot longer.'

'Okay. Thank you.'

'Yeah, thank you.' Buffy said.

'You are welcome Dawn, Miss Summers.'

'Buffy, Dawn.'

'Mom, Aunt Dawn.' said Eric and Ethan in unison.'

'Spike, Ethan, Eric.' Dawn replied

'Spike, boys.'

'So, Dawn'

'It's just a small fracture, I have to wear the cast for 2 weeks, and I can go home now.'

'Okay. Buffy?'

'What?'

'Where are the boys gonna sleep?'

'Oh. Didn't think of that. We'll figure something out when we get home.'

'Okay.'

'I should go back to my crypt.'

'No, please Spike. Come with Dawn, the boys, and I.'

'Why?'

'We already discussed this. I love you and you're their father now. Mother, father, kids, aunt.' she said pointing at each person when she said the title.

'What are you saying, Luv?'

'We are a family and I love you.'

'I love you, too. Then I'll go home with you four.'

'Yeah. Thank you, Dad.' Says Ethan.

'Yeah! Dad.' Says Eric.

'Thank you, Spike.' Says Dawn

'I love you, Spike.' Says Buffy.

'You are welcome Eric, Ethan, Dawn, and I love you, too, Buffy.' Replies Spike.

* * *

At Buffy's house

'So, who's sleeping where?' asks Dawn

'Well, Dawn, you can stay in your room. Boys do you think you can share a bed?'

'Yeah.' Eric says.

'Ok, then you two can sleep in my room and that just leaves me and Spike.'

'Willow is still in the master bedroom.' Dawn says oh so helpfully

'I know that.'

'I can sleep in the basement.'

'I can sleep by Spike. On the cot.'

'ok, so that is everyone. What are you gonna do later? They can't just keep sleeping in the same bed for ever.' says Dawn.

'I know, but it's late and I'm tired. You are probably all tired, too.'

'I am.' Both boys said at the same time.

'Me, too, Luv.'

'See? Tired. We'll get it straightened out tomorrow.'

'Ok.' answers Dawn

Buffy shows Eric and Ethan to her room. She makes sure they go to sleep, then goes down to the basement with Spike.

'So?'

'They are asleep. So are Dawn and Willow.'

'What about Tara?'

'Her and Willow split up.'

'Really? Why?'

'You remember that second kiss?'

'Yeah.'

'You remember the rest of that day?'

'Yeah.'

'She used magic and caused us all to loose our memories and she had been getting out of control with her magic.'

'Obviously.'

'I know.'

'So, what is it we want to do tonight?'

'I have a good idea.'

'Oh, do you?'

'Yeah.'

'You gonna tell me what?'

'No, but I'll show you.'

'Then show me.'

She pushed him back on the bed playfully. Then she opened up his pants and took out his length. She dropped her head down and put her mouth over him, enjoying his gasp and hiss of pleasure. She started working her head over him and pulling back and going back down, enjoying the way his hips met her mouth and he kept saying, 'Buffy, bloody buggering, fuck, that's a great idea.' He could feel her smiling around him. 'Buffy, Luv, If you don't stop I'm not gonna last.' But she didn't care, she kept sucking him. With one last final scream of her name he came. She stayed where she was swallowing his seed til he was done.

'Was I good?'

'Bloody, amazing.' Spike gasped out.

'I'm glad I didn't disappoint you.'

'How the bloody hell could you disappoint me?'

'I don't know. The others never let me do anything like that, nor did I want to with the others.'

'Well good thing, cause that was so special I'd have to hunt them down and kill them.'

'Really, that good?'

'Bloody hell yes.'

'Good.'

'The best thing I've ever had in my life.'

She smiled at him and he smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

'Dawn!' Yelled Buffy

'Yeah?' Answered Dawn

'Come on you're gonna be late for school.' Replied Buffy

'Ok.' Said Dawn walking downstairs both boys right behind her

'You enrolled in school?' Buffy asked the boys

'No.' answered Eric

'ok. We'll have to get you enrolled then.' said Buffy

'ok, Mom.' answered Ethan

'For today you can come with Spike and I to the Magic Box to meet my friends and we still need to tell them everything.' said Buffy

'Ok.' Both boys said enthusiastically.

'Spike! Are you gonna sleep all day or what?'

'What, Luv? I fell on the floor otherwise I would be awake, just because you moved.'

'I know, Spike. You still should get up now.'

'Vampire, Luv. Normally just sleep the day away.'

'Yeah, but we have to go to the Magic Box and tell my friends about us.'

'Oh.'

'And the boys.'

'Right, we do need to go tell them.'

'Not to mention the boys are coming with us, because they aren't enrolled in school yet.'

'Right, getting up, now.'

'Dad! Get up!' Ethan yelled coming downstairs

'Come on! Get up! Dad!' yelled Eric who was right behind Ethan

'I'm up. I'm up.'

'Everyone ready to go tell my annoying friends about everything?'

'Yeah, Mom.' answered Ethan

'Yep, Mom.' answered Eric

'Yeah, Luv.'

* * *

At The Magic Box

'Buff. Why are you holding Spike's hand?' asked Xander

'I. . . . I'm in love with spike.'

'WHAT!' exclaimed Willow

'Not another vamp.' Said Giles

'Why Buffy why?'

'Cause I am.'

'Who are the two little boys behind you?' asked Anya

'This is Ethan and this is Eric.'

'Hello, Anya, Giles, Xander, Willow.' says Ethan

'Hello, Xander, Willow, Anya, Giles.' says Eric

'Hi, Eric, Ethan.' says Xander

'Hi, Ethan, Eric.' says Anya

'Hello, Eric, Ethan.' says Willow

'Hello, Ethan, Eric.' says Giles

'Mom, can we talk to just you and Dad for a minute?'

'Yeah, Eric.' says Buffy

'Of course, Eric.' says Spike

They all walk down to the basement to talk. Ethan starts talking first, 'Dad, Mom, last night I had a dream and so did Eric.'

'We were both there and it was this bright room.'

'Someone told us to tell you, both that we are really your children, but'

'They gave us both fake memories of the other life, the one we really lived.'

'They also said they are gonna give Dad back his soul.'

'Also gonna give us all our real memories.'

'Wow.' said Buffy

'Really?' asked Spike

'Yeah, Dad, really.' answered Ethan

'So, you both had this dream?' asked Buffy

'Yes, Mom. They said what we think we lived is just fake.' answered Eric

'And they are gonna give us back our real memories.' Continued Ethan.

'Wow, that's amazing. It also explains why you two have supernatural powers.' Buffy said.

'I want to be in the school track team.' said Ethan.

'I want to be in basketball.' said Eric.

'Ok, we'll have to get you enrolled, then' started Buffy

'We'll talk to the principal or teacher we need to and get you guys on the teams.' finished Spike

'Yea!' both boys chorused together

They walked back in the room right as the memories came back to them.

'Hey boys.' said Willow

'Zeus, what's up?' asked Xander,now knowing that Ethan's name was really Zeus and Eric's was Poseidon.

'Nothing.' answered Zues

Buffy and Spike had named them after the Greek gods, hoping they would turn out to be great people.

'Poseidon, hows my grandson and Zeus my other grandson?' said Giles having returned while Buffy and Spike were talking to there kids.

'I'll be right back. Spike come with me.' said Buffy.

Buffy threw up in the bathroom and Spike got really concerned.

'You alright, Luv?' asked Spike

'I think, I just realized something though.'

'What would that be?'

'I've been throwing up the past couple of weeks. We might want to make me a doctors appointment.'

'We will, I promise.'

'And you never break a promise. Especially to those you love.'

'That's right, Luv. And I love you.'

'I love you, too.'


End file.
